Molds are commonly used to form ceramic wares of various shapes or to produce such wares in mass or small scale. One method of utilizing molds is called slipcasting. Slipcasting involves pouring slip, which is a mixture of clay and water, into a reservoir in the mold that is made of highly absorbent material such as plaster. The mold absorbs water from the outer parts of the slip such that the slip hardens from parts closest to the interior surface of the mold toward the interior of the slip. When it is necessary for the ceramic ware to be configured with cavities, the slip is hardened for a known amount of time and the remaining, non-hardened slip is drained out of the mold through holes. After the hardened slip is removed from the mold, it is allowed to dry becoming a greenware piece that is then fired with or without glaze to become a finished product.
Although slipcasting can be used to produce objects of complex shapes, the complexity of the shape may require the final product to be divided into multiple portions so that each portion is cast separately and secured together such as by gluing prior to firing. As the number of separately cast portions increases, the number of mold components needed to produce the final product increases correspondingly resulting in a more complicated molding manufacturing process. Conventional toilet bowls typically require a plurality of portions to be separately molded and secured together. Thus, there is a need for a bowl with an alternative design that will reduce the number of mold components and simplify the casting process.